


To Woo a Fusion

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: “Logan!” a cheery voice called. The mentioned side sighed, setting down his pen. He was reading over his various notes on fusions, and was in the process of writing hypotheses.“Patton, I- oh,” Logan began, but when he turned in his chair, he was not greeted by Patton’s face. Well, not really.





	To Woo a Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, check out this super neat fanart by @namirastar on tumblr: https://namirastar.tumblr.com/post/177373712841/so-ive-been-reading-on-storytellerofuntoldlegends

“Logan!” a cheery voice called. The mentioned side sighed, setting down his pen. He was reading over his various notes on fusions, and was in the process of writing hypotheses. 

“Patton, I- oh,” Logan began, but when he turned in his chair, he was not greeted by Patton’s face. Well, not really. 

“Not quite!” Amor singsonged, giving a dramatic swish of his cape as he plopped himself in Logan’s lap. Logan’s face twisted into a frown, but Amor didn’t seem to notice.

“Amor how… wonderful… of you to drop in,” Logan muttered. Amor broke into roaring laughter, burying his face in Logan’s neck.

“Look at you, making puns! Darling, I’m so proud!” Amor cried, brushing tears of mirth from his eyes. Logan resisted the urge to shove Amor out of his lap.

“What do you want, Amor?” Logan sighed.

“Well, dearheart, I was wondering… do you think you and Virgil could fuse again? I miss Mika terribly!” Amor asked, dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

“You only met him yesterday,” Logan pointed out.

“Exactly!” Amor replied. Logan sighed exasperatedly.

“But I’m still not entirely sure on how fusing works! And have you even talked to Virgil about this yet?” Logan asked. Amor glanced away from Logan nervously, beginning to fidget in his lap.

“Well… no, but-” Amor started, but was cut off by Logan.

“Talk to Virgil first. If he is willing to try and fuse, then I would be willing to try as well,” he said firmly.

“But he’ll just say no! Please Lo, if you talk to him, maybe he’ll say yes!” Amor pleaded, shifting in Logan’s lap so that they were face to face.

Logan opened his mouth to say something else, but Amor put a finger to his lips before he could do so. Slowly, Logan closed his mouth, and Amor’s hand moved to gently cup Logan’s cheek.

“Please, Logan. For me?” Amor breathed. Soft brown eyes glittered with passion and determination from behind round, golden frames. Logan was fairly certain that a light flush overcame his cheeks, and that his eyes were wide.

“I-I- um, that is… I’ll try,” Logan managed to get out. Amor let out a victorious squeal, and enthusiastically pressed a kiss to Logan’s forehead.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Amor cried, leaping out of Logan’s lap and out of his room. Logan slumped back in his chair, unsure of what exactly had just happened. Why on earth had he agreed to such a thing?

* * *

“No,” Virgil said. Logan sighed, massaging his temples. He could feel a headache building… and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

“Virgil, please. I know it’s strange, but while forming Mika will fulfill Amor’s desires, it will also allow us to learn more about fusion,” Logan pointed out.

“Why can’t we just study Amor?” Virgil muttered.

“Because I think we’ve learned all we can from him. Besides, it feels like a bit of an invasion of privacy, and I believe we will learn more from a first-person perspective, so to speak,” Logan replied. Virgil’s face twisted into a frown, mulling over what Logan had said. After a moment or two of silence, Virgil groaned and spoke up again.

“Okay, so you have a point. But the thing is… Amor clearly has a thing for Mika. So what does that even mean for Patton and Roman? Do both of them like us? How do we even feel about this information?!” Virgil fretted, his voice rising with every worried thought. Logan’s expression softened, and he placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“Virgil, we don’t know for certain how Amor feels. He is an incredibly flirtatious person by nature, and the way he behaved towards Mika may just be a part of his personality,” Logan said, his voice soft. Virgil met his gaze for a few moments then rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Okay fine. We’ll give it a go. But I’ve got one question for you,” Virgil conceded.

“Yes?” Logan replied.

“Are you doing this for science, or because you secretly have the hots for Amor?” Virgil asked with a smirk. Logan’s face flushed bright red, and he blinked in surprise.

“I- um, well… yes?” Logan spluttered. Virgil shook his head with a slight laugh.

“That didn’t really answer my question, but whatever. You’re a huge dork, you know that?” Virgil chuckled, lightly punching Logan on the arm.

“I prefer the term ‘nerd’, but I suppose that’s fair,” Logan laughed. Virgil laughed, holding out his hand to Logan.

“Whatever makes you happy, dude. Let’s give this fusing thing a try,” he replied. Logan nodded, and he took Virgil’s hand. He closed his eyes and let himself open up, reaching out and trying to feel Virgil’s emotions as his own, like Amor had said.

Suddenly, the world tilted around them, and Logan felt a strange tugging sensation in his stomach. He tumbled forward into Virgil, a bright glow surrounding them as he realized what was happening. Thomas was summoning them.

* * *

Mika stood in Thomas’s living room, eyes wide. He looked down at himself in shock, then looked up to meet Thomas’s equally shocked gaze. Mika opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off with an over-enthusiastic squeal.

“Mika!” Amor cried, flinging himself at the fusion and hugging him tightly. Mika’s face twisted into a slight frown, but he hesitantly hugged Amor back anyway.

“Hello Amor,” he sighed.

“I- what… who are you?!” Thomas spluttered. Amor glanced over, seemingly noticing Thomas for the first time. 

“Thomas! Greetings, I am Amor, the fusion of Creativity and Morality!” he exclaimed, letting go of Mika and bowing with a flourish.

“Wait, wait, wait. Fusion?!” Thomas exclaimed.

“Yup! I’m Roman and Patton! I represent love!” Amor declared, rising from his bowed position and striking a dramatic pose. However, this action caused his cape to flutter out behind him and hit Mika in the face.

“Ow,” Mika muttered sarcastically, bringing a hand to his face. Amor spun around with a startled gasp, eyes wide.

“Mika! Darling, did I hurt you?” Amor fretted, gently taking Mika’s face in his hands and examining it for any injuries. Mika felt his face heat up as Amor’s soft eyes peered at him.

“I’m fine!” Mika squeaked, grabbing ahold of Amor’s wrists, pulling his hands off of his face. A flash of hurt crossed Amor’s face, but Mika ignored it and turned to Thomas.

“Hi, I’m Mika. A fusion of Logic and Anxiety, I think that makes me common sense or something. Nice meeting you,” he said, and with a snap of his fingers, was gone.

Amor let out a dejected sigh, his shoulders slumping. Thomas’s mouth hung open slightly, still trying to comprehend what exactly was going on. He shook his head, his mouth snapping shut, and turned his attention to Amor.

“Uh- Amor, right?” Thomas asked. The fusion’s head shot up, his posture straightening as he fixed his blue tunic.

“Yes, that’s me!” he replied, giving Thomas a dazzling grin. Thomas raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor, but didn’t comment on it. At least, not yet.

“So, how long have you guys been able to… fuse?” Thomas asked.

“We found out a few days ago! It sorta happened on accident, at least the first time we fused,” Amor shrugged, walking over to Thomas’s couch and flopping down on it.

“And you guys didn’t tell me?” Thomas asked, frowning slightly. Amor stiffened, eyes wide and face flushed with embarrassment.

“Guess we kinda forgot… sorry!” Amor apologized. 

“It’s okay! It sounds like you guys had a lot on your hands,” Thomas replied.

“Yeah,” Amor sighed. Silence settled between the two for a moment, until Amor spoke up again.

“Thomas? Do you think I could get some advice?” he asked, voice soft and timid. Thomas’s expression melted to one of soft confusion, and he sat down on the couch next to Amor.

“Well, sure! What’s up?” he asked. Amor sighed, and shuffled himself closer to Thomas, leaning on his shoulder.

“I don’t think Mika likes me very much,” Amor said, voice trembling slightly. Thomas glanced down at the fusion, alarmed to see that his eyes were watery, and that his lower lip was trembling. A sympathetic expression took over Thomas’s face, and he put a comforting arm around Amor.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m sure he likes you!” Thomas replied, giving Amor’s arm a squeeze. Amor suddenly wriggled his way out of Thomas’s grip, standing up from the couch and hugging himself slightly.

“But he’s just so distant and quiet!” he pouted. Thomas huffed out a laugh at that, causing Amor’s pout to turn to more of a scowl.

“Mika is the fusion of Logan and Virgil… and those two guys aren’t exactly the loudest people on their own,” Thomas explained, and a look of realization came over his face, a light dusting of pink appearing on his cheeks.

“Of course, he’s just shy! Thank you, Thomas!” Amor exclaimed. He pulled Thomas into a quick but firm hug, giving him a glowing smile when he pulled away. And then, with a dramatic twirl and a snap of his fingers, Amor was gone.

* * *

Amor popped back up in the mindscape, glancing around for Mika. Unfortunately, the darkly dressed and adorably nerdy fusion was nowhere to be seen. Amor frowned, hoping that Mika hadn’t decided to un-fuse.

“Mika?” Amor called out, heading towards the hallway where the doors to their rooms were. Amor was pleasantly surprised to see that neither Logan nor Virgil’s door seemed to be there, a single door in their places. He grinned, and knocked on the door enthusiastically.

“Mika! It’s me, Amor,” he said, deflating slightly when there was no answer. Then he remembered what Thomas had said.

“Mika, I just wanted to say… I’m sorry for being a bit much. You’re a fusion of Logan and Virgil, and both of those guys are pretty reserved… I should’ve known-” the door suddenly swings open, revealing Mika standing in the entryway.

“It’s alright, Amor. I should’ve known that a fusion of Roman and Patton would be a bit… extroverted,” he said softly. Amor smiled, albeit a little sheepishly.

“Yeah- hey wait, why’s your room look so dark?” Amor blurted, glancing behind Mika. He followed Amor’s gaze over his shoulder, and let out a slight chuckle.

“C’mere, I’ll show you,” Mika said, grabbing Amor’s hand and tugging him into the room. Amor barely had time to focus on the racing of his heart from Mika’s touch, as he became distracted by the inside of the room.

It made no logical sense, which was odd because the room was, technically speaking, Logan’s. It had a very spherical shape, and there seemed to be no walls, ceiling, or even floor. The room was indeed quite dark, but tiny pinpricks of light were scattered all around them. 

“Stars!” Amor realized with a gasp. Mika chuckled again.

“Yeah. And I can make the sky be any time of the year I want it to be, and see any stars or planets that I want to,” Mika explained.

“Woah…” Amor breathed, looking up at the constellations above him.

“Hey, you’re gonna make your neck sore by doing that. Lay on the ground with me, and I’ll tell you about the constellations,” Mika said, letting go of Amor’s hand. He got down on the “ground”, which just seemed to be more sky beneath them, and laid down. Amor quickly followed suit, scooting close to Mika.

“So, the easiest constellation to identify is the Big Dipper, which is a part of Ursa Major. And actually, the Big Dipper isn’t technically a constellation. It’s called an asterism, which basically is just a section of a constellation,” Mika explained, lines connecting the stars as he spoke.

“Cool,” Amor murmured.

“Mhm. Now if you follow the outer part of the “bowl” of the Big Dipper, you can see a super bright star. That’s Polaris, or the North Star,” Mika continued, pointing at the mentioned star. Amor nodded, eyes wide with wonder.

“And Polaris is part of the Little Dipper, which is an asterism in the constellation Ursa Minor,” he said, and again lines connected the stars.

“Mika, if I had a star for everytime you brightened my day, NASA would have a whole new galaxy to explore,” Amor sighed dreamily. Mika flushed bright red, his eyes blown wide.

“Amor, I-”

“I think you might be a star, cause I can’t stop orbiting around you,” Amor giggled. Mika adjusted his glasses nervously, a flustered smile crossing his lips.

“Amor, please!” Mika spluttered.

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop… for now. Tell me about more stars?” he asked, giving Mika the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. Mika laughed, and Amor’s heart leapt at the sound.

“Anything for you, Amor.”


End file.
